


The World Is Not Enough

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Rio is a male escort. One Shot.





	The World Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Work title after Garbage's song of the same name.
> 
> People like us  
> Know how to survive  
> There's no point in living  
> If you can't feel the life  
> We know when to kiss  
> And we know when to kill  
> If we can't have it all  
> Then nobody will

Rio looked out of his penthouse windows, out at the city below, when was all this going to mean something more, the money, the dates, the sex.

Sure, he loved sex as much as the next guy, but at a certain point it all became, perfunctory, mechanical even. Eat her out, slip a rubber on, make sure she's wet, insert cock, rub her clit, get her off.

He wanted more, he didn't just want to be somebody's warm body, he wanted a life outside of this. There had to be more, he was sure of it.

He had another date set up for tonight, Elizabeth, or Beth, divorcee, looking for a night out, and so it went. Redhead wearing a blue wrap dress. Redheads, he loved them, never dated them professionally, but he decided to take a chance. He arrived at the bar, wearing a deep blue, three piece suit, all smooth lines and tan skin. His black button up and tie really made his throat tat pop, it was one of his trademarks. Women really went for it, who knew?

He spotted her, sitting at the bar, redhead, blue wrap dress, legs a mile long and she was stacked. Rio had always been a breast man, and a redhead, this was already turning out better than imagined. 

She turned and saw him, immediately got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"Hey Ma, what's the rush, if you don't know by now, I'm a sure thing." he remarked.

She looked up at him, wide blue eyes, and a deep blush, "That's not, I just, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Relax darlin' we have all night, now, did you want the full date experience, or did you just want get straight to it?" he asked.

"Can we just have dinner, my sister and best friend did pay you for your time." she breathed.

So she wasn't the one that wanted this, he was kind of disappointed, he wanted to be chosen by her.

"Sure sweetheart." he said softly.

"Can you just use my name?" she huffed.

Smiling, he said, "Sure Elizabeth, now, did you want to go back inside?"

"Just Beth, no need for my whole name, what's your name?" she asked.

"Rio, nice to meet you Beth." he drawled.

He had never given his real name before, he usually went by Vicente, but he didn't want to hide with Beth. He wanted her to see him, the real him.

"Rio, I like it, so Rio, let's have some dinner." she smiled.

He opened the door to let her back in, settling his hand at her waist. She pulled away almost immediately, he apologized.

"Sorry, I know this isn't real, and I did that for 20 years." she stated.

"Did what Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Pretended, pretended to be happy, pretended to be the perfect wife and mother, looked good on my cheating husband's arm." she whispered.

They had both been living a lie, they were the same. She lived as Beth, Suburban Perfection. He was Vicente, male escort, perfect date, fuck, whatever they wanted.

"Sure thing, Beth." he said as they walked towards the table and sat.

Signaling the waiter, he asked her is she wanted anything to drink, once the waiter took their drinks they got to talking.

"So Rio, what do you do in your spare time?" Beth asked.

"I like to read, fix up cars, and I also play around in the stock market." he said.

"What do you do Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I'm a mother of four, I knit, I craft, bake, and..." she trailed off.

"What else, I know you do something else." he stated.

He saw a spark in her eyes, if only for a moment, and she hesitated and it was gone.

"C'mon Elizabeth, what else, is it naughty?" he smirked.

The blush covering her alabaster skin was so beautiful.

“It is naughty, isn't it?” Rio smirked.

“What, no, it's just, I like going to the gun range, I'm a pretty good shot." she stated.

Rio couldn't help but be impressed, "Damn Mama, I knew you were a bad bitch."

"What?!" Beth said surprised.

"Yeah, redheads, man, sexy as hell." he stated.

"What, huh, seriously?" Beth stuttered.

"Yeah really, since I walked in here and laid eyes on you darlin', I knew you were, I have a type, and you are definitely it." Rio assured.

"Do you tell all your dates that?" She asked.

"Red, I hardly ever spend this much time talkin' or wearin' clothes for that matter, with any of my dates." he stated.

Her skin flushed down to her neck, Rio watched her with dark, hooded eyes.

"Mama, does the thought of me naked make you hot?" he asked.

"What, no, of course not!" she said as she glared at him.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." he mused.

He found that the more he riled her up, the more turned on he got. He'd had a semi since he first laid eyes on her. He wasn't joking when he said she was his type, Redheads, he just couldn't stay away from them.

"Ok, so you say I'm your type, so you like lonely, suburban moms, that's your bread and butter I bet." she said snidely.

"That's what you think?" he asked.

"Well you're a young, attractive guy, rich by the cut of that suit, powerful, by the way you carry yourself, I don't imagine that a middle aged housewife with four kids is really what you're after." she said.

"Elizabeth, just because that's what your husband saw and took for granted, is not what I see, I see a beautiful woman that knows what she wants and isn't afraid of being herself while doing it." he said.

"Well, as eloquent and heartfelt as that may have been, it stands, you're young, you can't possibly know what you want." she said.

Rio studied her, this age thing really was doing a number on her, her husband probably went for younger, he surmised.

"Elizabeth, I'm not as young as you think I am." Rio stated.

"How old could you possibly be, mid twenties, at the most." She said sadly.

"This age thing really has you hung up, so Ima make this real simple Mama, I'm 36. I'm grown. The only reason I don't have what I want is because I just haven't found it yet." he stated.

"I think I should go, thank you for your time, uh, Rio. Good luck with everything." Beth said.

He watched her, speechless, he didn't know what to do, he was the one that left, not the other way around.

She was out of the restaurant in a matter of seconds, and he ran, he had to catch her.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" he called after her.

She was rounding the corner of the building when he spotted her, he saw her pause and then immediately speed up.

He lost sight of her for a few seconds, but he caught up with her as she was entering one of the parking garages.

"Elizabeth, don't go, I meant what I said, and you should also know that I don't tell my dates my real name." He said frantically.

"Real name, what are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"The name that I use on my dates is Vicente. Rio is my real name." he said desperately.

"Elizabeth, I felt something that I've never felt before, when I first saw you, it's like I knew you and you knew me. That whole thing you said about pretendin', I get it, I do it too." Rio said.

She looked at him mystified, "I don't get it, why me?"

"Because, we're the same Elizabeth, we both do what we need to do to survive." he said.

"Rio, I have children, I have obligations beyond whatever this is.” Beth said motioning between them.

“I do too Elizabeth, I have a boy, he's 7, I also have obligations, but I'd be crazy not to admit that we have something, not just manufactured by money.” Rio said.

“And what, you're just gonna keep “dating” and I'm supposed to just accept it?” Beth asked incredulously.

“No, of course not, I need a month or two to wrap this life up, I'm done with this, I'm out.” Rio said.

“Ok, two months, that's all you've got.” Beth said.

He reached for her hand, and held it in his “I've got to know that you believe me, that this could be something.” He said.

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt Rio, don't let me down.” Beth said.

“I won't Elizabeth, I won't. Give me your phone, so I can put my number in it.” Rio said.

Beth handed over her phone and he input his info. He shot off a quick text to his phone. He would get out, he would make sure Elizabeth saw how much he wanted her.

He walked her to her minivan, and watched her drive off, he had to prove himself, he knew it, he knew she was it for him.

Getting out was a little tougher than he expected. The powers that be didn't want one of their top earners to go, so they got a little touchy. But once Gretchen got involved, they were pretty glad to see him go, Gretchen was tough. She told them she could put them through so much litigation they're grandkids would feel that effect. He texted Elizabeth everyday. He assured her that he was all in, that this was it for him, and it was. He'd even bought a ring, he knew that it was too soon to ask, but he needed to be prepared. He would stop by hers every chance he got. At first it was when the kids weren't there and then eventually she let him meet her children. And they met Marcus, he and Emma we're inseparable. He fell in love with all of them, and even more so with Elizabeth. He drove straight to her house.

"Elizabeth, I'm out, this is it." Rio said.

"Really, you're out, no more Vicente, just Rio." 

"Yeah no more Vicente, just me. I'm ready for all of it, with you."

He hugged her close and kissed her. This was much different than the kisses they'd shared before. He pulled her blouse over her head, her black lace bra doing it's best to restrain her breasts. Their kisses got rougher, she pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off, most of the buttons eventually skittering across the floor in the living room. Once she had gotten his shirt completely off, she went straight for his pants. Kneeling in front of him, bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled his cock out and stroked it from the bottom to the top.

"Mmm, Elizabeth, just like, uh-huh, like that." he panted.

"Mmm, Rio, fuck my mouth, gag me."

Rio looked down at her, her mouth open wide, her hand down her panties. He hadn't expected that from her, but Elizabeth was a wild card, he liked that about her. If possible, his dick got even harder at her words. Who was he to deny a lady as lovely as herself. As he fucked her mouth, tears streaming and smudging her mascara, saliva and precum leaking out of her mouth down to her gorgeous tits. He pulled her up, removing her bra, and panties, leaving her skirt on. Pushing her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, stroking her clit as he pushed his cock into her. She felt so good, her pussy gripping him tight.

"Elizabeth, so good." He panted as he pounded into her.

Rio felt Beth's nails digging into his shoulders, her little mewls of pleasure spurring him on. In that moment he knew, he knew he could never be with anyone else. He thrust frantically as he felt her pussy clench him even tighter.

"I love you Elizabeth, I love you." Rio panted as they came.

Beth looked up at him, cheeks flushed, lipstick smeared. She was so beautiful.

"I really do love you, it's not just something I said in the moment, sweetheart."

"Rio, I thought it was just me feeling that way, I love you too." Beth said.

"I don't want to scare you off, but you're it for me Elizabeth. I know it's crazy, but I know, I've known for a while."

"Me too, after that night when I first introduced you to the kids, I knew."

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but, I even bought you a ring."

"An engagement ring?"

"Yeah, I told you, I'm all in."

"Can I see it?"

"You want to?"

He rummaged through his discarded clothing, locating the ring box. He presented it to her. The ring was an emerald cut diamond, of a nearly ridiculous size, on a delicate gold band. He had seen a similar ring on Gretchen's hand and asked about it. She told him about the shop, a tiny hole in the wall that made custom pieces. With the help of the jeweler, and a description of Beth, he chose the diamond, and the setting.

She opened the box and gasped "Rio, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it."

"If it doesn't fit, we can get it sized, the jeweler that designed it said it shouldn't be a problem."

"You had this made?"

"I did."

"Rio, put it on me." Beth said, holding out her hand.

He slid the ring onto her finger, it was a prefect fit.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?"

"Yes, Rio, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY fluffy one shot, I just have so many feelings. And one of them is that Beth and Rio deserve to be happy, especially Rio.


End file.
